Such a shaving apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,223. It is known that in order to make shaving easier the shaving head holder and/or the cutting units, also referred to as shaving heads, can be embodied so as to be slightly floating and/or tiltable with respect to the housing of the shaving apparatus which also forms the handle. By virtue thereof, the shaving surface that is formed by the outside surface of the external cutting members can follow the contours of the facial surface more readily. As a result, to shave facial surfaces that are more difficult to reach, such as under the skin, the user does not have to make many additional movements of the wrist to reach the facial surfaces with the shaving head(s). Such shaving apparatus thus follow the contours of the face. Shaving apparatus with a tiltable shaving head holder are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,329 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,168, and shaving apparatus with tiltable cutting units are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,225 and No. 5,625,050.
It is an object of the invention to render the shaving head holder of the shaving apparatus mentioned in the opening paragraph depressible against the action of a spring in the operating condition, using simple means.